SpongePiece SquareOne
by Xiteph
Summary: Cross-Over fic featuring One Piece characters in the SpongeBob SquarePants universe .Characters may be OOC. Please read the A/N in first chapter, so story will make more sense.
1. Ms Puff's New Nightmare

**SpongePiece SquareOne**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece, SpongeBob Squarepants and Arthur (disclaimer applies for all chapters)

A/N: Updates will be sporadic and chapters may or may not relate to one another. Characters may be OOC (it's been a while since I've watched SpongeBob) Enjoy. And thanks for choosing to read this.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

><p><span> Ms. Puff's New Nightmare<span>

In the small city of Bikini Bottom lives our protagonist for this story, let's see what he's up to now…..

"Class", called Ms. Puff "We have a new student."

"Oh boy, a new student? New student! New student! New student! New student! New student!" shouted an enthusiastic kitchen sponge whilst bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Calm Down, SpongeBob!"

The bouncing slowed down.

"WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT? NEW STUDENT! NEW STUDENT! NEW STUDENT! "

"SPONGEBOB, SHUT UP OR I WILL FAIL YOU _AGAIN!_"

"Now that that's over with, you may come in."

The door opened to reveal a green sea urchin with 3 spikes.

"Class, this is Roronoa Zoro." introduced Ms. Puff, gesturing to the sea urchin.

"There's only one student," stated Zoro.

"Yes, SpongeBob here is my _only_ student," replied the teacher with a strained smile on her face, "He's the reason why I'm _still _NOT RETIRED! I TRIED QUITTING BUT HE WOULDN'T STOP BOTHERING ME!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

Ms. Puff was walking down the street when SpongeBob popped up out of nowhere. He says "Hey! Wonderful day isn't it?"

"What do you want, SpongeBob?" groaned the puffer fish. She had just gotten free from the monstrosity and it just _had _to come bother her again. Her happy mood after she announced her retirement was gone.

SpongeBob kneeled down in front of her while grabbing onto her legs.

"Ms. Puff, you can't quit! I know you have your own point of view. But you've got to listen to your heart! Listen to its beat! Listen to the rhythm of my feet on the street! If we work together, things will be better. Just believe in yourself!"

"Paraphrasing lines from the Arthur theme song won't help. And it's not me that I don't believe in, it's _you_. Now, let go!"

"NO!"

"LET GO!"

"NO, NOT UNTIL YOU PROMISE TO TEACH ME AGAIN!"

"LET GO!"

3 hours later …..

Exhausted, Ms. Puff _finally_ arrived home. She reached for the keys in her purse but couldn't find them. Frustrated and tired she picked up a rock and threw it. She squeezed through the now broken window.

"Welcome home! I'm making dinner. Why don't you have a seat?"

"AAAAAAAAH! SpongeBob, what are you doing in my kitchen? How did you…it was you…you took my keys."

Ms. Puff spotted the set of keys on the kitchen counter and took them.

"Looks like the stew's ready. I'll just bring it out. You wait here."

Sponge, pot and its contents were all tossed out the window.

Ms. Puff decided to skip dinner and go to sleep. But her stomach wouldn't stop growling.

She turned on the kitchen light.

"SPONGEBOB, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

"You left the window open."

After tossing out the annoying scrubbing utensil the now-_retired_ driving teacher spent the rest of the night patching up the window.

BANG! "Da ha! Dahahahahahahahahah!" "What was that?" BANG! "Dahaha!" BANG! BANG! Planks of plywood were hammered onto the hole where the window was.

"Dahahahahahahahahah! Dahahahahahaahahaah!"

"What was that? SpongeBob?... It stopped, must have just been my imagination." BANG! "There. It's done! "

Ms. Puff went to sleep and woke up to eat breakfast. It was actually 7 pm. But _who cares_? She's retired now. So, she popped two slices of bread in the toaster, poured herself a glass of milk, sat down and began reading the paper.

"Let's see here. Car crash. Robbery: Nami the Cat Burglar and Buggy the Clownfish strike again .School teachers on strike because of low pay and bad students. Well, I don't have to worry about that anymore and no sight of that sponge anywhere."

Ding!

"Oh, the toast's done."

*Nibble*_Why does this toast taste_ _so weird._ She lifted the bag up to check the expiry date. _It's still fine._* Nibble* _So why_ *nibble* _can't I bite_ *nibble* _a piece off_. She looks at the piece of toast. She grabs a magnifying glass. She carefully examines it. Finding nothing wrong, she takes a knife and cuts it into 20 pieces. She does the same for the other slice.

She was about to put it in her mouth when …"Dahahahah."

"SPONGEBOB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AS MY BREAKFAST? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN?"

"I made copies." replied the sponge, twirling a set of keys on his index finger.

"Give that to me!"

"No!"

Knowing fighting with the sponge was useless, the puffer fish decided to leave. She tried to open the door to find the doorknob missing. There wasn't even a keyhole. She tried knocking down the door.

"Don't bother. I had it replaced with titanium after you went to sleep."

She ran to the kitchen window to find it replaced by Plexiglas. No matter how hard she tried, it would not break. All the other windows were the same. She went to the phone to find the line cut. She could not find her cell phone.

"HELP! A MANIAC HAS GOT ME LOCKED UP IN MY OWN HOUSE! HELP!"

"That won't work. No one will hear you. I also soundproofed the house while you were asleep."

Flashback end

* * *

><p>"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."<p>

"SO, I WAS STUCK WITH THAT MANIAC FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK! ALL FOURTY OF THEM! AND DURING THAT TIME -"

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Oh. Over already?" Zoro who was standing by the door the entire time, left.

* * *

><p>3 weeks later….<p>

"Zoro. It's time for your driving test."

Zoro got in the car, adjusted the mirrors and seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"Very good."

Ms. Puff took out a sheet of paper.

"According to your report from your previous school you have failed 3333333333333333 times. WHAT! THAT'S MORE THAN SPONGEBOB! Calm down. Calm down. It's probably just a mistake. No one can be that bad. It also says your dream is to be the best racecar driver in the seas."

Ms. Puff turned to Zoro, "Sorry about that. You may start the car now."

"NO TURN RIGHT! NOT LEFT! _RIGHT!"_

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO AROUND THE CONES! NOT THROUGH THEM!"

"I TOLD YOU TO GO NORTH! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DRIVING _UP_ A BUILDING?"

"I TOLD YOU TO DRIVE STRAIGHT! WHY DID YOU TURN 5 TIMES?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ROADS KEEP CHANGING!"

"WE'RE NOT EVEN ON THE ROAD ANY MORE!"

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? WHERE IS BIKINI BOTTOM?"

"Is it just me or did you just get really fat?"

In the end, Zoro failed and Ms. Puff had to be taken to the hospital to be deflated.

* * *

><p>AN: "ALL FOURTY OF THEM!" Ms. Puff cut the toast into 20 pieces each. Let's just assume both toast were SpongeBob.


	2. When the Sprinklers go off

**A/N:**I want to thank everyone who read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed my stories.

* * *

><p><strong>When the Sprinklers go off<strong>

Spongebob was walking to the Krusty Krab when he stepped on Plankton.

"Damn you plate scrubber! Just you wait until I get my hands on that recipe. Then I will rule the world! _Muahahahahamuahahahahaha!_"

But Spongebob didn't notice the poor, green moss stuck to his shoe and continued on his quest to serve delicious patties to the great citizens of Bikini Bottom. When he arrived, his friend, Patrick, greeted him. "Welcome to the Patrick!"

Patrick who actually got bored of doing nothing decided to get a job at the Krusty Krab where he could hang out with his friend. Mr. Krabs agreed to let him be a door greeter. He figured with Patrick around Spongebob would be happier, than he usually is. If Spongebob was happier he would cook faster than normal, which meant more food being sold, which meant more money. At least, that was what Mr. Krabs figured when he hired the starfish. Did you think he did it to be nice? No. He did it for the _money _and it worked. Sales went up by 25% after putting the starfish to work. Furthermore, he wasn't even _paying_ the guy. The pink tree-topper didn't even know the name of the restaurant after _3 months_ of working there. Then _surely_, he wouldn't know if he got paid or not. The crab was right again. Patrick has not yet inquired about his pay. All in all, Mr. Krabs was a very happy camper. But, little did the greedy crustacean know, there was a nefarious plan underway to steal his hard earned cash.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" whispered the goldfish, who was holding a device with a button, to the clownfish. The clownfish responded with a quick nod.<p>

"Let's go then." The goldfish pressed the button and all the sprinklers went off.

* * *

><p>The customers fled the restaurant screaming their heads off about being soaked. But, they were already soaked being underwater and all.<p>

"Why do I have to be surrounded by idiots?" moaned Squidward, who wanted nothing more than to be home relaxing with some soothing classical music and canned bread.

"Oh no! A fire! Rockyyyyyy!" wailed Patrick running home to save his pet rock/snail.

Mr. Krabs, upon noticing his money/customers running away was trying desperately to turn off the sprinklers. Spongebob in a rare act of brilliancy stood under each sprinkler to soak up the water. Squidward decided this was the perfect opportunity to ditch work and began making his way towards the door.

By the time, the cheapskate managed to turn the sprinklers off, all his customers were gone. Squidward and him were stuck between the wall and wet squishy sponge. But worst of all…

* * *

><p>"Muahahaha! Finally! The Krabby Patty Recipe is <em>mine!" <em>shouted Plankton, holding a brown book above his head.

He turned towards his hires "Good job, my minions. You will be properly rewarded, but first…"

Plankton opens the book to find _"GOOFY GOOBY UNDERWEAR?"_


End file.
